Happily Ever After, or Not
by Pink Flamingos Are Tacky
Summary: Sequel to Demando's Fury. Usagi has been engaged to Demando for a year when she finds out that Mamoru has divorced Setsuna and left her six months pregnant. How will that affect the time guardian’s future? Complete! Need 100 reviews to finish trilogy
1. Back with the Senshi for Christmas

Hi! This is the sequel to Demando's Fury. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for a few that I might invent later. They belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi, who created Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was the middle of the night and she had just awoken from a horrifying dream. She had dreamt that Mamoru had gotten a divorce with Setsuna and was coming to take her away from Demando.  
  
"Nah," she thought. "The was a time when I had hoped that Mamoru would divorce Setsuna, or break the engagement, but I adjusted to that and was able to figure out my true feelings for Demando."  
  
She fell back asleep, and didn't think of the dream again.  
  
***  
  
When Usagi awoke, the sun was shining brightly. She threw on her robe over her nightgown and slipped her feet into her slippers. She hurried down the stairs, for she smelled breakfast cooking, and Usagi never liked to miss a meal.  
  
Demando saw Usagi coming down the stairs and stopped to wait for her. He laughed as he saw Usagi lose one of her fluffy pink slippers on the stairs and turned around to look out the window. Snow was falling.  
  
"About time," he thought. "Christmas is only two days away."  
  
Usagi stepped off the last stair into Demando's arms.  
  
"Morning," she said, and kissed him fully and passionately. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the dining room, where he gently set her down in a chair, before taking his seat across from her.  
  
A servant hurried in and set down two heaping platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, cinnamon rolls, and two glasses of orange juice. Usagi grabbed her plate and dug her fork into the eggs, stopping every so often to drink some orange juice.  
  
"Slow down," laughed Demando.  
  
"But I can't," said Usagi with her mouth full.  
  
"Usagi," said Demando in a serious tone. Usagi knew this tone and stopped eating to listen.  
  
"Yes?" she said, after she had swallowed her food.  
  
"You know that I love you with all my heart, and I only want what's best for you, right?" he asked, clearly trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Yes. Demando, just get on with it," she giggled.  
  
"Usagi, I have arranged for a governess to come and educate you in what you'll need to know to become Queen of Nemesis, and eventually raise children that will become the rulers of this planet, long after we're gone."  
  
"Oh, so I'm suddenly too immature for you?" snapped Usagi.  
  
"Usako," he said, trying to reason with her. "You're not, but you're also not Neo Queen Serenity, or even Princess Serenity for that matter. Tell me, did you have a governess on the Moon when you were growing up there?"  
  
"No." replied Usagi, irritably.  
  
"You did too, Usagi," said Luna, from her place under the table.  
  
Usagi got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a dish of cat food for Luna.  
  
"Thanks, I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me," said Luna, greedily eating up the dish of food.  
  
"I almost did," admitted Usagi.  
  
"Usako," Demando tried again. "I only want what's best for you and our kingdom."  
  
"Fine, I'll put up with a governess. I was beginning to like life without school. Are we still going to visit the senshi and my family for Christmas?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. I have servants packing for us now," he replied and added, "We also need to get Saffir while we're there."  
  
"Why is he on Earth?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Remember? He's been dating your friend Ami for the last two months. He told me that he plans on proposing tomorrow."  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" yelled Usagi. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST PERSON TO KNOW THESE THINGS?"  
  
"He told you," said Luna, calmly. "You were just falling asleep over your meal when he did."  
  
"Shut up, Luna. You know that I hate it when you're right. When are we leaving?" she asked.  
  
"In about two hours."  
  
"TWO HOURS!" screeched Usagi. "I can't be ready in two hours."  
  
"Yes you can," Demando said calmly. "All you need to do is take a quick shower and put on a fresh gown. That's it. Not too hard, is it?"  
  
"Demando! This isn't just any visit. Our wedding is in two weeks. My friends are convinced that I'm coming home for good, not for a visit. In the three days that we are there, I have to convince them that I am on Nemesis to stay, that I am happy here." She got up, kissed Demando on the cheek, and hurried off to her room to dress.  
  
Two hours later, Usagi reappeared in the Time/Space Portal room, ready and waiting to teleport. She was dressed in an all red gown with three-quarter-length sleeves that had white ruffles on them. She wore a little sprig of holly pinned to her dress and on her head sat a magnificent golden tiara, right in between her two buns.  
  
Demando pulled her close and the two teleported to Usagi's house. Their luggage soon followed.  
  
They arrived on the front porch of the Tsukino home. Usagi rang the doorbell, stepped back and eagerly waited, like a child on Christmas morning. The door swung open, revealing Ikuko and Chibiusa.  
  
"Mom!" cried Usagi, running into her mother's arms. Behind them, her father appeared.  
  
"So, he said, squeezing past Ikuko and Usagi, "You must be Demando. I must say that I'm not happy with you kidnapping my daughter—"  
  
"Sir, I apologize most profusely for that—I have been in love with Usagi from the moment I saw her—"  
  
"You seem to be a lot brighter than her last boyfriend," commented Kenji.  
  
"Dad! I was fifteen."  
  
"I know, pumpkin," said Kenji, going over to hug Usagi.  
  
"I'm so glad to be home," sighed Usagi, as she stretched out on her bed. "Demando, we're going out for dinner tonight, and you'll never guess where we're going."  
  
"McDonalds," he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Yep!" she exclaimed. "Just kidding. We're going out to the Rainforest Café. The food is awesome and they have all these sounds and stuff that go off every so often."  
  
"It sounds really neat."  
  
"Wait! I have an idea." Usagi rushed to the door and threw it open. "Mom!" she yelled over the banister.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?"  
  
"Can I take Demando shopping?"  
  
"Sure, why not? But good luck, it is the day before Christmas Eve, you know."  
  
"Yeah I know." Usagi ran back to her room and grabbed her coat. "Come on," she said to Demando, pulling him out the door behind her.  
  
She got in the car and put in the keys.  
  
"Usagi?" asked Demando. "You do know how to drive, right?"  
  
"Sure," she said. "Piece of cake. You taught me and got me my driver's license last year, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't driven since then."  
  
"What's the difference?" she asked, as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Okay…Usagi, maybe we should just call a cab."  
  
"With the Black Moon symbol on your forehead, you'd be mistaken for some criminal. We also have to pick up some skin-toned makeup to cover it up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, this is Earth. People are scared of things that they call weird on people's heads."  
  
"Usagi! Watch out!" yelled Demando as Usagi just barely missed hitting a mailbox. "Pull over," he commanded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to drive. Pull over."  
  
He got out and walked around and opened her door. She got out and they changed seats.  
  
"Now how do we get to this mall?" he asked.  
  
"Go left up here," she said, and proceeded to give him directions.  
  
AN: So, what do you think so far? Good, Bad? Please Review, and don't expect an update until at least Sunday! Bye for now!  
  
--UsagiPrincess 


	2. A Visit to the Mall and Out to Dinner wi...

An hour later, Demando had found his way to the mall. Usagi dragged him into the nearest men's store and started holding clothes up to him.  
  
"No," she'd mumble, now and then, until she finally found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she liked. "Get in there," she said, thrusting the pile of clothing into his arms and stuffing him into the dressing room.  
  
He emerged a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of khaki jeans, a white t-shirt with a plaid cotton shirt over it. He looked completely different, even the mark of the Black Moon was gone.  
  
"Demando," sighed Usagi. "You look…wonderful! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were someone else. Come on, let's go pay for this."  
  
She walked over to the cashier. "Is it okay if he wears these out of here?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," the cashier replied. "Just give me the tags."  
  
Usagi tore the tags off of the outfit and gave them to the cashier. She told Usagi the price of everything and Usagi handed her the credit card.  
  
Five minutes later, Usagi and Demando were happily walking out of the mall.  
  
"Can I PLEASE drive?" she begged.  
  
"I guess," replied Demando.  
  
Usagi got in and started the car. It was a short and uneventful ride back. When they did get back, Ikuko, Shingo, Kenji and Chibiusa were waiting for them in the driveway.  
  
"Usagi, you drive," said Kenji, hopping into the back seat with everyone else. "We're meeting the girls there."  
  
"Okay!" said Usagi, happily. She was happy to be driving on her own.  
  
She pulled into the Rainforest Café parking lot fifteen minutes later. Everyone piled out and met up with the senshi inside.  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
Usagi hugged everyone, and then their table was called. They sat down at a table meant for eight, but squeezed eleven in. They all decided on what they wanted, and a waiter came and took their orders. Usagi ordered enough for two of them. She rested her head on Demando's shoulder while they waited for the food and talked.  
  
"So," asked Ikuko, "What's Nemesis like?"  
  
"Well," said Usagi. "It's a lot like here, only darker, more negative. In fact, I think that my room's the brightest thing in the entire kingdom."  
  
"So then why would you choose there over here?" asked Kenji.  
  
"Because the person she loves is there, duh," said Chibiusa.  
  
Kind of a stupid reason to leave your friends and family, if you ask me," said Shingo.  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel really good," said Demando.  
  
"Sorry, Demando, I didn't mean it like that," apologized Shingo.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So what's new with you guys?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Nothing much. Setsuna's expecting a baby in March," said Ami.  
  
"Really?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going back to the future after Christmas," said Chibiusa.  
  
"So you won't be here for our wedding?" asked Usagi, sadly.  
  
"No. Mama's expecting another baby and I need to help take care of it, since she and Daddy are getting a divorce."  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Usagi.  
  
The food arrived and everyone started to chow down on food. Usagi was finished in about five minutes, and looked around expectantly for more.  
  
Once everyone finished, they paid the bill and went back to the Tsukinos and stayed up until two in the morning. Usagi climbed into her bed and Demando bunked out on the floor in a sleeping bag.  
  
"You're sure that you're okay on the floor?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm fine, as long as you're here," he said, staring at her, lovingly.  
  
"Aww, Demando, that is just so sweet," she cooed, and got out of her bed to kiss him. She sat down next to him and kissed him fully and passionately. She leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep that way.  
  
He let her stay that way until he realized that she was out cold. Then he picked her up, being careful not to wake her, and laid her gently in her bed. He lay down on top of the sleeping bag and fell asleep within seconds. 


	3. Setsuna Returns, A Senshi Meeting

Usagi, Hotaru, and Chibiusa walked up the cement steps to Rei's temple. Each girl carried a bag heaping with gifts for all the other senshi.  
  
"Usagi, what did you get me?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
"Nothing," said Usagi.  
  
"That's not fair," whined Chibiusa.  
  
"I got you something, just wait."  
  
They climbed the remaining stairs to the temple and set down their gifts. Everyone else was there already.  
  
"Presents!" shrieked Hotaru and Chibiusa.  
  
Usagi started taking out her gifts. "Haruka, Michiru, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna…" she said absentmindedly, handing out the gifts.  
  
"Setsuna?" asked Chibiusa. "Why did you get her one?"  
  
"I just felt like it. Even though she acted totally immature last year, she still deserves a gift," said Usagi.  
  
The senshi gave out the rest of their gifts and eagerly tore open the ones they received. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around. They were shocked to see Setsuna, pregnant, coming up the stairs. She looked awful.  
  
"Setsuna," said Hotaru, concerned. "What happened?"  
  
"Mamoru…" was all she could get out.  
  
"What about him?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I figure that you know that I'm six months pregnant," said Setsuna, sitting down.  
  
"No, you forgot to tell us that," said Minako.  
  
The other scouts just sat there and didn't make a move to come over to Setsuna, just sit and stared.  
  
"I'm six months pregnant…"said Setsuna, between sobs. "And…and…Mamoru left me," she finally got out.  
  
"He what?!" asked the other scouts incredulously.  
  
"Last weekend, he suddenly was like "Setsuna, I just don't think that we should be together anymore, so I filed for divorce. Starting next Monday, you're on your own." I didn't know where to go, so I came here. I hope that's okay," she said.  
  
"Of course it's no—" Rei tried to say, but Minako covered her mouth.  
  
"Grandpa always likes to have extra help," said Ami. "I'm sure that you could get a job here and stay here."  
  
"I tried to say that she CAN'T. You can't just not speak to us for a year and then just show up, expecting us to take you in again," she said, coldly.  
  
"It's okay, Setsuna," said Makoto. "You can stay with me."  
  
"Thanks," said a weary Setsuna. "You guys, I just wanted to apologize for what happened last year; Usagi, for moving in on Mamoru when you were kidnapped—"  
  
"Thanks for moving in on Mamoru," said Usagi. "I'm glad that I got so close to Demando because of your mistake."  
  
"And to you, Chibiusa, for taking away your future daddy, and to everyone else for how awful I treated you."  
  
"Setsuna," said Chibiusa. "Are you pregnant with…me?" she asked.  
  
"I highly doubt it," said Ami. "Usagi is Chibiusa's mother, unless for some reason Usagi couldn't have children and that's the reason that Chibiusa has red eyes."  
  
"So I'm adopted?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
"No, I didn't say that. Plus, you have the mark of the White Moon, you couldn't be adopted and have that."  
  
"Phew," sighed Chibiusa. "I'm glad I'm not adopted," she said, regaining her cheerfulness.  
  
"Come on, Setsuna," said Makoto. "Let's go get you settled."  
  
After they had left, Rei turned on Usagi, Hotaru, and Makoto. "How could you just accept her back?" she asked, angrily.  
  
"Rei, that's what you do, accept people for their mistakes and forgive them," said Ami, quietly.  
  
"Ami, shut up and stay out of it!" snapped Rei.  
  
"Rei!" yelled Usagi, angrily. "Don't yell at Ami, it's not her fault. She's entitled to her opinions just as much as you are."  
  
"Usagi! I don't need your thoughts too!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll just leave. At least my family at home appreciates me. If you don't decide to come to your senses and visit me before I leave in two days, then I hope to see you at my wedding. Chibiusa? Are you coming?"  
  
"Umm, no thanks. I'll be home later, ok?"  
  
"I'll tell Mom," said Usagi, hurrying down the steps.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" called Ami. "Wait up!"  
  
Usagi stopped and waited for her. "Okay," she said.  
  
The two girls walked down the steps and headed for Usagi's house.  
  
"Arrg," sighed Rei. "That girl makes me so mad!"  
  
"Why?" asked Makoto. "Just because she's the leader and you're not?  
  
"No," said Rei, blushing. "I never wanted to be leader."  
  
"We know, we know," said Minako, sarcastically.  
  
"Really!" Rei tried to convince them.  
  
"Why did you think that Setsuna came back?" asked Michiru.  
  
"No clue," said Haruka, thinking.  
  
"It's probably because Mamoru beat her or something," said Rei.  
  
"I doubt it, but even if he did, she does a good job of showing it," said Makoto, thoughtfully.  
  
"Rei?" asked Minako. "Why did you yell at Usagi?"  
  
"I couldn't help it, she was just being so…so…"  
  
"Usagi?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh well. Rei, are you still going to her wedding?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Yeah, she asked me to be a bridesmaid."  
  
"Ami and I too," said Minako.  
  
"I'm going to be her flower girl," said Hotaru. "Since I'm the only one young enough, and Chibiusa's not going."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've got to go," said Chibiusa. "Usagi wanted me to be with her and Demando when she picked out her wedding dress, so I'd better go. Bye!" she called, darting down the steps. 


	4. Usagi's Wedding, Part I

Two weeks had flown by quickly. Usagi and Demando were happily back on Nemesis with the senshi, Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo. Chibiusa had gone back to the future, but had returned with Neo Queen Serenity, and her new sister. Plus, it was Usagi's wedding day.  
  
Ikuko was helping Usagi ready herself for the wedding. She was dressed in a full-length, white gown with spaghetti straps, complete with glass shoes, jewelry, and a veil. She stood still as her mother clipped the veil to a golden tiara set in between her buns. Ikuko pulled half of the veil underneath the tiara to the front, and flipped it over the tiara. Usagi stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror and blushed as her mother hugged her.  
  
"You look beautiful," commented Ikuko, leading Usagi to the carriage that would take her to the church. "I'll be there soon," she said, helping her daughter into the carriage. "Chibiusa, Ami, and Rei should be her in a minute to go with you," she said, as Chibiusa, Ami, and Rei came running out, dressed in their wedding finest.  
  
Chibiusa wore a pink dress, exactly like Usagi's, only with a crown of flowers set in her hair. She happily carried the basket, filled with flowers and eagerly climbed into the carriage. Ami had on a blue dress, just like Usagi's, only she had on a tiara with a single sapphire set in it, the crown jewel of Mercury. She looked magnificent. Rei had on a red gown, also like Usagi's with a golden tiara with a ruby set in it, the crown jewel of Mars.  
  
The girls waved goodbye to everyone as the carriage set off towards the wedding.  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
Usagi paced back and forth in front of the doors. She'd stop, now and then, start to nibble on her nails, and have Minako come over and pull her hand out of her mouth and scold her.  
  
"I'm so nervous," she said to Ami, who was waiting as the Maid of Honor. She sat patiently in a chair, waiting for the music to begin.  
  
Makoto also was pacing back and forth, in her jade green dress with an emerald set in the tiara.  
  
Minako was calming Usagi. She wore a spaghetti strapped dress and wore a tiara with an orange garnet in it.  
  
The music started, being played by Michiru.  
  
Chibiusa eagerly walked toward the doors. She opened one a crack, and looked out for Neo Queen Serenity, and her sister, Stephani, or Steffi for short. Both were sitting in the third row, with all of the future senshi.  
  
She opened the door all the way, and began scattering the flowers, followed by Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, all dressed like Usagi, only with dresses of their respective planets. Slowly, everyone turned around, waiting for the bride.  
  
Slowly, Usagi pushed open the door and began to walk towards Demando, her eyes shining.  
  
"She's beautiful," sighed Kenji, gazing in awe at his daughter.  
  
"Isn't she?" commented Ikuko.  
  
Usagi reached Demando, kissed him in greeting, and the two waited for the marriage ceremony to begin.  
  
The pastor (AN: or whoever marries a couple) began his little speech with all the "I do's" and stuff and then he said, "If anyone objects to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
A man in a black tuxedo, red cape, top hat, and mask stood up and said confidently, "I do." He was grinning the entire time. 


	5. Usagi's Wedding, Part II

"Oh my God! Mamoru," exclaimed Usagi. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Usako," he began, "I am so sorry. There are no words to describe what I am feeling right now; about how I rejected you, forcing you to turn to this worthless scum-"  
  
The Sailor Senshi, sensing that this wasn't going to go very well, snuck out through a door and transformed.  
  
"-And I really made a mistake. Usako, I miss you, you're my princess and always will be. Usagi-chan, I love you."  
  
"Hold it, buddy!" came a voice from the doorway. "I'm Sailor Venus, and as leader of the Sailor Senshi and protector of the Moon Princess, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Yeah, no one pushes our Usagi around, especially not a stupid guy like you," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Too bad, Mamoru," said Usagi. "I've found better here on Nemesis, and I'm happy here. It's your fault that you made the mistakes that you made, not mine. I'd never switch my new life for my old life again, EVER."  
  
"Mamoru, I'd never let Usagi go back to you," said an extremely pregnant Sailor Pluto. "I'd never let you do to her what you did to me," she said, gesturing to her stomach, and the baby.  
  
"Mamoru, I love Demando, and nothing you say is going to change my mind," said Usagi, defiantly, moving towards Demando and kissing him like she never had before.  
  
When the kiss ended, Demando asked the pastor to continue.  
  
"…You may now kiss the bride," he finished, and Demando swept Usagi off her feet in a heart-shattering kiss.  
  
Everyone cheered for Usagi, and her friends ran over and hugged her. Ikuko and Kenji escorted Usagi and Demando to the waiting carriage, and to their honeymoon.  
  
Usagi and Demando got in, and waved to everyone before the carriage pulled away. They were flying to Hawaii in an hour and had to board the plane.  
  
"I guess you could say that we lived happily ever after," Usagi said to Demando, placing her head in his lap.  
  
"I agree," he said, stroking her hair. "Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Well, I was just sort of wondering if you'd like to move into my room, being as we're married and all."  
  
"Of course, Demando, I'd be honored," she said, laying her head on his shoulder as they rode off into the sunset. 


	6. Setsuna's Story

Happily Ever After, Or Not: Part II  
  
Setsuna's Story  
  
Hi there everyone! The rest of this story might just be Setsuna's part of the story, since everyone thought that she was being selfish and so on in Demando's Fury. This part takes place after Demando and Usagi's wedding, which was two months after they had gone to Earth for Christmas. Now, Setsuna is eight months pregnant, and mad as heck at Mamoru…  
  
  
  
Setsuna lay down on her bed, weary from transforming herself into Sailor Pluto. What surprised her was that she hadn't even fought Mamoru; she had only stood there.  
  
"Not long until I have someone else living here with me," she thought, patting her stomach.  
  
She was eight months pregnant with Mamoru's child. She hated how he had first convinced her to turn against her friends and beloved princess and then wanted to marry her. She had made the stupid mistake of marrying him and thinking that he'd be able to support her. What made her hate his guts, though was the fact that he had gone off and gotten her pregnant and then ran off and divorced her. Now he was trying to win Usagi back and tear her away from the one person she loved and cared about the most, Demando.  
  
She shuddered to think of what he'd do to Usagi if he ever got his hands on her again.  
  
Setsuna moaned in pain as she felt something coming from her lower abdomen. Then, her water broke, and she was suddenly sitting in a puddle of water, wet as if she had just come in from being in the rain outside. "Oh my God!" she gasped, and grabbed for the phone. "Ami!" she all but screamed. "I need you to come over right now—I'M HAVING MY BABY!!"  
  
***One hour later***  
  
One hour later, Setsuna sat in her bed holding a beautiful baby girl. She had cinnamon colored eyes and peach colored fuzz on her tiny head.  
  
Eighteen-year-old Ami, who had just delivered Setsuna's baby gasped, "Is that Chibiusa?"  
  
Setsuna just looked at her daughter and smiled. "Yes," she answered. "It is."  
  
"But…how? I thought that Chibiusa was Usagi and Mamoru's daughter."  
  
"In the future, I gave birth to a baby girl, who I named after Usagi- Chibiusa. I couldn't take care of her, with being the time guardian and all, so Usagi-chan and Mamoru willingly adopted her. I was a little uneasy about giving my beloved daughter over to scum like Mamoru, but something told me that Usagi would protect her from harm. Somehow, Chibiusa acquired the birthmark of the White Moon. Today, I couldn't even tell anyone how it happened, it just did. Mamoru was unwilling to admit that he was actually the father of the little darling, and I wanted Usagi to be happy with her marriage, and not be mad at Mamoru for all time, so I didn't tell her. I was sure that the one thing that would ruin their marriage was for Usagi to find out that Mamoru had had a wife before, me, and also a child that she didn't know about."  
  
Right then, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka rushed into Setsuna's apartment.  
  
"Setsuna!" cried Hotaru, running over to her.  
  
"Shh!" said Ami, pointing to the sleeping baby.  
  
"She looks like Chibiusa," said Minako.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Makoto.  
  
"Is she?" Haruka asked Setsuna.  
  
"Yes," said Setsuna, smiling, "She is." 


	7. Usagi and Demando's Honeymoon

Usagi stood at the railing of her honeymoon ship, along with other honeymooning couples. Demando came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately on the neck. She giggled and turned to meet his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I hear there's a hot tub downstairs," he said, grinning.  
  
"Demando!" she scolded. "We haven't even left the dock yet and already you want to go enjoy yourself."  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?" he asked, giving her a puppy dog face. He pointed toward the dock, "We're leaving now."  
  
"All right, fine," she said, playfully punching him. "Just let me go change."  
  
"Me too. Come on, I'll show you where the room is."  
  
She followed him to the room, went to her suitcase, and took out her bathing suit. She went into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she emerged and saw Demando all ready to go.  
  
"Come on," he said, leading her out of the room.  
  
An hour later, Usagi happily lay on the bed, Demando next to her. He stroked her golden hair and pulled her face close to his. She was beginning to doze off. His lips met hers and he kissed her, then he fell asleep.  
  
The next time they woke up, it was the next day.  
  
"Day two," thought Usagi, sitting up and putting on her gown. Demando sat next to her.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Mmm," mumbled Usagi, half-asleep. Demando got up and wet a washcloth. He set it on her face. Usagi's eyes popped open.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and she finished dressing. She opened the door and went up onto the deck. She stood at the railing and looked out into the Pacific Ocean. She saw the Hawaiian Islands, their final destination.  
  
From behind her, a cloaked figure started to sneak up and then suddenly stopped. Then, he clapped his hand over her mouth and grabbed her two hands with his remaining hand. A black teleportation hole opened behind the two and they disappeared from sight.  
  
***  
  
AN: Since we all know who the cloaked figure is, I shall continue…  
  
Usagi woke up in an entirely dark room. She sat up and looked around, and as her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, she began to pick out familiar objects: a dresser, a door, etc.  
  
The door creaked open and Usagi saw a glint of silver enter the room. The lights dimly turned on, revealing Mamoru, in his past clothing.  
  
"Why you…" she growled.  
  
"Good afternoon, Usagi," he said, grinning.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"The dark side of the moon, where Beryl and her minions hid out years ago."  
  
She threw back the covers and ran for the door, not noticing that her outfit had changed from the Neo Queen Serenity gown to a tight, black, low cut dress with slits up the sides. She tried the knob, but nothing happened. Mamoru grinned and walked closer to her, Usagi backing up with every step.  
  
Finally, she was cornered. Mamoru took her and held her shoulders and crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss, Usagi desperately trying to squirm away.  
  
"My flower," he said, an evil grin plastered on his face, "You will obey my every command, otherwise, your friends will have the life sucked out of them."  
  
Usagi's face turned bone white as he showed a hologram of the senshi crammed into a dungeon in rags, shivering.  
  
"You lie," she spat at him.  
  
"Nope, I don't. Either you obey my every command and whim, or your friends, husband, and daughter die," he said. "Now," he thought. "Usagi will be mine, and mine alone. 


	8. On the Dark Side of the Moon

Usagi sank down on the bed, thinking, as Mamoru closed the door. "If I retaliate, he'll kill the senshi, including Setsuna's new baby. If I don't then I'm doomed to endure his awful, overrated kissing," she thought, wincing at the thought.  
  
She lay back down and fell asleep, becoming lost in her dreams…  
  
Usagi slept for another three days, not noticing the fact that Mamoru came in and out every once in a while, bending down to kiss her neck. On the fourth day of her sleep, she woke up and groggily sat up.  
  
Surprised to see Mamoru, standing there, she let out a shriek of terror.  
  
"Calm down," he said in a strangely calming voice.  
  
She took deep breaths, and realizing that he was holding her shoulders, stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Mamoru followed her, and ignored her, "Mamoru, just leave me alone" as she sat down on the vanity bench.  
  
"Usagi…" he pleaded with her.  
  
"Mamoru, it's over. Just get it into that over-thick ego of yours," she snapped.  
  
He snapped his fingers, and a golden bracelet appeared on her wrist. "Come," he said grinning evilly.  
  
To her surprise, her body stood and walked over to him. "What—What is this?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"It controls your body movements by my wishes," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She turned away from him, but was surprised when he walked out of the room and commanded for her to follow him.  
  
She followed him down several flights of stairs, finally stopping in front of a stone-cold wooden door. She knew where she was: the dungeon. She thought that he was going to show her the senshi, but instead he removed her handcuffs and roughly shoved her inside one of the cells.  
  
"You will be here until you follow my commands willingly," he said slyly.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked.  
  
His hand slipped through the bars and slapped her. "I wouldn't scream, if I were you," he said, snapping his fingers. A robotized seeming giant stalked into the room.  
  
"I've told Pound that he can have you if you prove to be untrainable to my wishes," he said. "Pound," he said, addressing the giant, "I am giving her three days to shape up, otherwise, she is yours."  
  
Pound only grunted and licked his lips in response.  
  
"I'll be back later, my dear," he said to Usagi.  
  
Her only response was to flee to the cot and lay down. Her quiet sobs could barely be heard, but her body language told Mamoru that she was crying.  
  
Pound stalked back down the way she had come, and a few minutes later, Usagi heard a woman scream. She heard something hit the bars of her window and looked up. She saw a flash of green and a raven-haired girl in a red and purple bodysuit tie a rope to the bars.  
  
"Rei?" she asked, shakily.  
  
"No, it's the Easter bunny," came Sailor Mars's sarcastic voice.  
  
Usagi realized that she was still wearing the golden bracelet and tried to pull it off. She gasped when she realized she couldn't. "Oh my God," she said, desperately trying to pull it off. "It's a tracking device. Even if I get out, he can still find me," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi," said Sailor Mercury, comforting her. "I'll find a way to disable it."  
  
Sailor Jupiter gave another mighty tug and the bars sprung free. Usagi scrambled onto the cot and with the help of the senshi, pulled herself up and out the window. She ran into Demando's waiting arms, and he swept her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well," sneered a voice. "What have we here?" 


	9. Usagi's suprising news

Demando pushed Usagi behind him and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Demando," said Mamoru coolly, "Let's do this reasonably. All I want is your wife, and I really don't want to fight for her. Here are your options: forget about your wife and leave my home, or you and the senshi die. It's that simple. All I want is my family back."  
  
"Mamoru," said Usagi, peeking out from behind Demando, "I thought that your parents died in a car crash when you were…"  
  
"Shut up, Usagi," said Mamoru, menacingly.  
  
"Jupiter Oak…Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Mamoru put out his hand and a wave of black energy shielded him and shot back at her. "Hmmph," he said, "Weakling."  
  
Usagi rushed out from behind Demando and ran to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Mamoru smirked and disappeared. He reappeared behind Usagi as everyone was huddled around Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Guys, give her some breathing room," said Sailor Mercury, taking her pulse. "She'll live, she's just knocked out."  
  
"Good," breathed Usagi, relaxing.  
  
Mamoru, sensing that Usagi was at her weak point, took the opportunity to put one hand over Usagi's mouth, and grab her with the other. She squirmed and her muffled cries were heard by the senshi as Sailor Jupiter started to come around.  
  
"Let her go, Mamoru!" cried Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Um, let me think here for a second," said Mamoru, sarcastically. "No," he paused for a moment. "You're on my turf, now," he said creating a dome full of black energy that encircled the senshi and Demando. He turned Usagi around so that she faced him, and she hung her head. He snapped his fingers and her hands were bound together and she stood, looking at him on the verge of tears.  
  
The energy was beginning to shock the senshi and Demando. A cry for help or a scream could be heard every so often as the dome shrank smaller and smaller, eventually squeezing the senshi into a tight circle, back to back.  
  
Mamoru gently placed his hands on Usagi's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her. Finding that she was frozen in place, and didn't even have the energy to fight him, she unwillingly allowed him to kiss her, allowing the senshi and Demando to see the pain that she was going through.  
  
Mamoru pulled away, feeling somewhat more refreshed from the passionate, one-sided kiss that he had shared with Usagi and started to make the dome shrink more quickly.  
  
"Mamoru," began Usagi, shakily. "What do you want in return for my husband's and friend's freedom?" she asked.  
  
"I believe that you know the answer to that," he said, turning around and grinning. "All you need for your friend's freedom…is for you to be mine, and mine alone.  
  
"Mamoru! I'm married for God's sake!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"I know, my dear, isn't it wonderful?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Don't do it, Usagi!" called Sailor Uranus.  
  
"We're not worth it!" added Sailor Mercury.  
  
Everyone could see that it was obvious what decision Usagi was going to make.  
  
"Usagi, don't do it. I'll never forgive you if you do!" yelled Rei, as if that was going to change her mind.  
  
"Mamoru…" said Usagi. "I may be yours…but I'll never marry you," she said through her teeth. "So let them go."  
  
"It's done then?" he asked, with that evil grin again.  
  
"Yes. The only thing I ask though, is that I have an hour with my husband, before they leave."  
  
"That's perfectly perfect," said Mamoru, looking like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
The dome broke, allowing Demando to run over and scoop up Usagi. Mamoru stalked away, calling over his shoulder, "One hour, Usagi. Just one, and then I'll be back."  
  
"You're so stupid," said Demando, kissing her.  
  
The other senshi chimed in their opinions.  
  
"Demando, sweetheart," said Usagi, biting her tongue. "Before you go, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	10. How to get Usagi Back...

"Usagi- How could you be?" asked Demando, shocked.  
  
"I don't know, I just am. I'll get to the doctor sometime this week and I'll find out whether it's a boy or a girl. I'll get Mamoru to do it… somehow. I don't know how I'm going to be able… to explain…" Usagi had started crying and was trying to talk through her tears.  
  
"Usako, just keep going, it's okay," said Demando.  
  
The senshi prepared to teleport and each said a short goodbye to Usagi, leaving her and Demando alone.  
  
"It'll grow up…thinking that Mamoru's its father. I can't live like that."  
  
"Usagi, muffin, you won't have to. We'll figure out a way. We'll find Neo Queen Serenity. I'll take care of Chibiusa, I can't tell her the truth though," he said, regretfully. "She'd break down. It's too much for a child to handle."  
  
"No…Demando. I want you to tell her. She deserves to know as much as everyone else."  
  
Demando pulled her close and swept her into a passionate embrace and kissed her. It put everything that they couldn't say into words. He straightened up as Mamoru came out of the mansion and wiped a tear from Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Come on," said Mamoru, coldly.  
  
Usagi bowed her head and said a silent goodbye to her friends and family and followed Mamoru. When she turned around to look at Demando once again, he was gone.  
  
Usagi followed Mamoru to her room and sat down on the bed. She watched silently as he picked out a gown for her to wear. Instead of pulling out just one, he pulled out his favorite five and tossed them into a suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"We're leaving," he said gruffly. "Too easy for the senshi to come back."  
  
"Oh," said Usagi, rushing to the dresser. She grabbed her henshin brooch, communicator, and disguise pen and hastily stuffed them into the suitcase, hoping that Mamoru wouldn't see.  
  
He finished packing her suitcase and grabbed her and it.  
  
"Come on, hurry!" he said, as the mansion started to rumble.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked as he pulled her along.  
  
"Demando's here. He's using the power of the Black Crystal to flush us out."  
  
He pulled her out a hidden door and into the backyard of the mansion, where a space shuttle was waiting.  
  
He grabbed her and pushed her onto the shuttle, tossing her suitcase after her. He jumped on and the shuttle took off, hurtling for space.  
  
Two hours later, Mamoru carried Usagi into his apartment, reclaiming his usual attire and name.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair and admiring her beauty.  
  
***  
  
Demando paced back and forth in the throne room on Nemesis. Princess Mercury rushed in. "Demando," she puffed. "I found Usagi."  
  
"Did you find her yet?" asked Princess Venus, walking in.  
  
"Yes, I did. She and Mamoru are back in Tokyo under Chiba Mamoru and Chiba Usagi."  
  
"Let's go get her!" voted Minako.  
  
"Wait," said Princess Pluto, walking in with Neo Queen Serenity, the future Demando, Chibiusa (not Setsuna's baby), and their child: Stefani.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Demando bowed. "How nice to see you."  
  
"The only reason that we've come is to give you a clue on how to find Usagi-chan. Mamoru is sending her back to school, tomorrow. In two days, you must find her on her way to school. Ami, Makoto, Minako: you must create a new identity for yourselves and help find her. No doubt that Mamoru will change her appearance."  
  
"What about Mamoru?" asked Ami.  
  
"You will have to destroy him, but only Usagi's crystal will be able to do that. With your help as senshi, and Demando at her side, you can defeat him," said Neo Queen Serenity, before the trio disappeared. 


	11. Meeting up with the senshi again

Usagi awoke and threw her robe on over her nightgown and padded into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"Morning," said Mamoru cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want?" she grumbled.  
  
"Go get dressed. I have enrolled you in a high school as my sister. I picked up the uniform yesterday. It's on the chair in your bedroom."  
  
She turned around to go back to the bedroom. "Oh and Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Change your hairstyle, get it cut or something, so that no one can tell who you really are."  
  
Usagi felt a little shocked at the comment, but hurried back to her room, put on the outfit, clipping her brooch to the center of the bow.  
  
"Here's how to get there," said Mamoru, handing her a sheet of paper. She turned and hurried out the door before Mamoru could say anything more.  
  
She ducked into a hair salon on her way to the high school and got her hair cut, like Mamoru had told her to. She got it cut to a little past her shoulders, and let it fall loosely around her shoulders, the curls bobbing as she walked.  
  
She looked in the mirror and saw a totally different person. She looked older, more mature. She paid the lady who had cut her hair and continued on her way to school.  
  
When she got there, her teacher introduced her as Chiba Usagi. Usagi saw Osaka Naru and Umino Gurio, plus Minako, Makoto, Ami and a bunch of other kids that she didn't know.  
  
Usagi took a seat in the desk next to Minako. Minako flashed her a sunny smile, revealing dimples in her rosy cheeks and tossed her hair. She then looked back at the teacher, who had begun to explain about a project.  
  
"Usagi, we are studying the Middle Ages. I am going to break you up into groups of four to work on a project. Elise, Chris, Kristin and Abbie are in group one. Geoff, Craig, Sarah and Megan are group two. Lindsay, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Usagi are group three. Dan, Billy, Brian and Mike are group four. Colleen, Becca, Lizzy, Jessie, and Briana are group five and Corey, Mitch, Alison, Edie, and Abby are group six," announced the teacher.  
  
"Come on, Usagi," said Minako, leading her over to the others. They worked together until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
  
"We have PE next," said Ami. "You're in our class. Did you get a gym uniform?"  
  
"Yes. It's in my locker."  
  
"Okay, we'll go and get it," said Makoto.  
  
After they had gotten it, Minako took Usagi aside and said, "Usagi, it's okay, we know. We're going to try and get you away from Mamoru, but we have to work quickly so that he doesn't notice that we're here."  
  
A girl came up behind them. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Lindsay. This is Elise." She smiled. "Mrs. Chakoian told us that you'd be coming. How do you like our class?" The four girls started to walk towards the locker room.  
  
"I like it," said Usagi, smiling.  
  
"Where'd you move from?" asked Elise.  
  
"Umm," said Usagi, thinking. "Texas," she said, saying the first state that entered her mind.  
  
"Funny, you don't sound like Chris. He's got a Texan accent," said Lindsay.  
  
"I…um…I moved to Texas two years ago. I lived in Illinois until then."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Lindsay," said Elise, nudging her. "Good thing she doesn't have a Texan accent. We don't need any more Texans in this class."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Lindsay, laughing.  
  
They went through the rest of the morning painlessly. At lunch, Usagi sat with Lindsay, Elise, Kristin, Abbie, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. They all sat and talked and laughed over their food.  
  
Lindsay leaned over and asked Minako, "You seem like you know her. Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're sure? You seem like you do."  
  
"Lindsay, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah, just as long as it won't hurt anyone."  
  
"No. It won't."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Minako leaned over and whispered in Lindsay's ear, "Usagi's married. She'll be eighteen in June. The guy that is supposedly her brother, Chiba Mamoru, kidnapped her from her husband. I think she's pregnant, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Pregnant by her husband, or by this Mamoru guy?"  
  
"Her husband."  
  
Lindsay straightened up and stared at the clock, thoughtfully. "But wait, wouldn't that be illegal? We'd have seen Missing posters all over town!"  
  
"Not where she comes from."  
  
"Texas?"  
  
"No, Lindsay," said Minako, laughing at the blonde. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh," said the blonde girl, her face falling. "I get it, it's one of those "Oh I can't tell you, you're not good enough to know" secrets."  
  
"No, it's not, it's just something that I can't say."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went back to talking and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.  
  
After school, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi met up with Rei and went to the temple.  
  
"You guys…" said Usagi, crying. "I'm…well…kind of, sort of…pregnant."  
  
"Is it Demando's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, good," said Ami, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
The girls turned around as they heard someone come up the steps.  
  
"I figured I'd find you here," cackled a voice.  
  
They whipped around to see Mamoru standing there grinning evilly.  
  
"Poor Demando, he has to send the senshi after his precious wife. Too bad that he's never going to see any of you again, because I'm going to kill you right here, right now." 


	12. What Happens Now?

AN: Glad you all liked Chapter Eleven. Just so that you aren't left in the dust, Lindsay, is well… Me! The names of the people in Usagi's class are the members of my LA class. The whole "Texas" thing is because Chris is obsessed with Texas in real life, so we all make fun of him, because he always talks about Texas and the Cowboys. So anyone from Texas, don't feel offended, I have nothing against Texas, actually it's a cool place, I've got friends there, but Chris is a different story ;) I think that Lindsay might turn out to be a Sailor Senshi, but I'm not sure yet, so keep on reading to find out, and we also really need to find out where the heck Demando is, if Usagi can transform (being that she's pregnant and all) and if Ami and Saffir really did get engaged…  
  
"You know, Mamoru," snapped Rei, "You are turning out to be a real jerk. First you marry and divorce Setsuna, and now you're running after someone's wife. What the heck is wrong with you?"  
  
Mamoru began concentrating on something. "Dark energy, come to my hand," he muttered.  
  
Ami saw this and said, "You guys, I think that he still has the negative powers that he gained from Beryl when he was captured by the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Yup! You finally guessed it, didn't you, bookworm!" laughed Mamoru. "Although now, it's too late! Dark energy, electrify!"  
  
A wave of dark power surged at Usagi. Makoto quickly came and threw her out of the way, landing on her back in the grass. The energy hit the senshi, knocking them out.  
  
"Perfect," said Mamoru. "No more annoying senshi brats."  
  
Usagi crawled behind a bush. "Do I transform, and reveal that I'm pregnant and save my friends, or do I hide here until Mamoru finds me.  
  
Meanwhile, a blonde girl in the traditional high school's school uniform came walking up the steps, carrying a social studies book.  
  
"Rei!" she called, looking around and noticing the four fallen girls. She ran back to the steps. "Hurry up, Elise! They're hurt!"  
  
She didn't notice Mamoru behind her as she turned around and bumped into him, sending her books flying.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, trying to gather up the books.  
  
"It's quite all right," he said, flashing her a charming smile.  
  
"Lindsay! Come on!" yelled Elise, climbing the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go. Have you seen a girl named Usagi? You know, blonde hair, about shoulder length? She left her social studies book, and Mrs. Chakoian wanted me to bring it to her for tonight's homework."  
  
"Actually, I'm her brother, you can just give it to me, and I'd be more than happy to take it."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Come on, buddy, just make me mad. I'll get you once and for all you two-timing-" she was cut off in her thoughts by Elise calling, "Come on Lindsay! Sheesh! What are you, a turtle?"  
  
Lindsay went running over to the falling senshi. "I took their pulse," said Elise.  
  
"And…"  
  
"They're going to be all right. Although what caused this is beyond me."  
  
"Me too. Isn't this where Rei lives?"  
  
"Yeah, she's that priestess, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I think this is her," said Lindsay, pointing to the raven- haired girl.  
  
"Come on, we've got to try and wake them up!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Lindsay bent over and sat down next to Minako. Elise handed her a wet washcloth and she gently ran it over the girls face. Minako's eyes fluttered open and saw Lindsay handing the washcloth back to Elise.  
  
"What the?" yelled Mamoru, summoning his dark energy again.  
  
"Forget the others!" yelled Minako. "Run!"  
  
Elise and Lindsay quickly got up and ran after Minako, behind the temple.  
  
"You really shouldn't be here, this is a fight between us and him."  
  
"Yeah, but we want to help."  
  
"You couldn't, it's impossible. Now go!"  
  
Minako ran off and dashed behind a tree. "It's now or never," she thought. "Venus Crystal Power!" she yelled.  
  
Lindsay and Elise ran in the opposite direction. "Do you think they need real help?"  
  
"No, Lindsay. They're just pretending to need help. TRANSFORM ALREADY!"  
  
"Okay," sighed the blonde. "Virgo Power, Crystalize!"  
  
"Capricorn Power, Crystalize!"  
  
In tall, blonde, Lindsay's place stood a girl with shoulder length, layered hair in a white bodysuit with a knee-length purple skirt, a long blue bow in the back, a shorter blue bow in the front with a brooch that had the Virgo sign on it and a tiara with the same emblem.  
  
In the shorter brunette's place, stood a girl with waist length hair pulled into a half ponytail in a white bodysuit with a knee-length lime green skirt, a long orange bow in the back, a shorter orange bow in the front with a brooch that had the sign of Capricorn on it and a tiara with the same emblem.  
  
"Lindsay, are you coming?" asked Sailor Capricorn.  
  
"That's Sailor Virgo, to you, and yes, I am coming."  
  
The two new senshi rounded the corner and saw Sailor Venus being thrown against a wall.  
  
"Hold it, buddy!" called Sailor Virgo.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" he asked surveying the senshi.  
  
"I'm Sailor Virgo—"  
  
"And I'm Sailor Capricorn."  
  
"Shall we kick his butt?" asked Sailor Virgo, in an undertone to Sailor Sagittarius.  
  
"Yes, let's!"  
  
Sailor Capricorn whipped out a bow and arrow, since the sign of Sagittarius is also called the archer and called "Capricorn Dark Ice Horn Strike!" She shot a frozen arrow at Mamoru, who just barely avoided it.  
  
"That's the best you can do? You're no better than the others."  
  
"Want to bet?" asked Sailor Virgo, going into a fighting stance. "Virgo Water Tiara Attack!" she yelled, throwing her tiara at Mamoru, kind of like Usagi used to do.  
  
This time, the attack hit him, causing him to fall over in pain.  
  
"Come on!" Sailor Virgo said to Sailor Capricorn. "Let's go find Usagi!" They ran to the bushes where she was hiding. "Come on, we've got to go," they said, grabbing her by the arms and running down the steps.  
  
"In here," said Sailor Capricorn, pulling them into an alley. They watched Mamoru run by, looking for Usagi, and the four senshi, following close behind.  
  
They heard one of the senshi unleash their powers, and then Mamoru's groan as he fell to the ground.  
  
Sailor Mercury doubled back and found Sailors Virgo and Capricorn with Usagi. Usagi was sitting on the ground, breathing hard.  
  
"You okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Sailor Mercury helped her up and the four girls walked out of the alley and joined the other senshi.  
  
"Thanks for helping out Usagi," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"No problem," said Sailor Capricorn.  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You'll find out eventually," said Sailor Virgo, and the two turned around and left.  
  
  
  
* The Next Day, at school *  
  
"Hey Minako!" called Lindsay, walking over with Elise and Kristin.  
  
"Sorry I didn't get to actually meet you, I'm Kristin," said a girl with short brown hair and glasses, addressing Usagi.  
  
"Hi Kristin," said Usagi.  
  
The bell rang and the students took their seats.  
  
"Usagi?" called their math teacher, "Can you come here?"  
  
Usagi went up to the desk. "I understand that you're- erm- pregnant. How long do you expect to be here?"  
  
"Probably another five to six months. I'll be six to seven months pregnant by then, and I want to finish high school. After I have the baby, I'll be with my husband and he'll help take care of it."  
  
"Okay, just be careful," said the teacher, worried.  
  
"It's okay, he's a great guy."  
  
Usagi took her seat by the window and looked out it, absentmindedly. She saw a youma, something that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was headed for the window.  
  
Ami saw it too. "Get away from the window!" she called, rushing to help Usagi.  
  
Abbie, Chris, and Billy scrambled out of their seats, just as the youma crashed through the window.  
  
"I want a sailor senshi snack!" it rumbled.  
  
"You aren't going to find one here, buddy!" yelled Makoto, getting ready to fight it.  
  
Kristin picked up her math book off of the desk and threw it at it, hitting it in the head.  
  
"Minako!" called Ami. "Get everyone out of here!"  
  
"Come on!" called Minako. "This way."  
  
Everyone quickly made their way to the door, leaving Ami, Makoto, Lindsay, Elise, and Kristin standing in the room.  
  
"Didn't you hear her?" asked Makoto. "Get out."  
  
"No way!" said Kristin.  
  
"Fine. Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makoto transformed and ran towards the monster. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she yelled. The bolt of lightning hit the monster, sending it crashing against the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Minako and Usagi sat against a wall. "Do you want me to leave?" asked Minako.  
  
"If you need to go fight," replied Usagi.  
  
"Ami and Makoto can handle it."  
  
Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of Usagi.  
  
"Demando!" she let out a happy shriek of joy and ran into his arms.  
  
"Come on," he said. "We've got to get you back to Nemesis.  
  
"Okay!" she said happily. They both disappeared. Minako ducked into the bathroom and transformed, then ran to help the other senshi. As she stood in the doorway, she saw Lindsay, Elise, and Kristin.  
  
"Virgo Power, Crystalize!"  
  
"Capricorn Power, Crystalize!"  
  
"Gemini Power, Crystalize!"  
  
"That just figures," thought Minako. "The ditzy blonde and her two friends are senshi. Wonder what other senshi we haven't come across."  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus, announcing her presence.  
  
"Virgo Water Tiara Attack!" Sailor Virgo teamed up her attack with Sailor Venus's and the combined attack hit the youma.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" cried Ami. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Gemini Twins Flamethrower!" called Sailor Gemini, combining her attack with Sailor Mercury's.  
  
That finished off the youma, and it disappeared into a pile of sand.  
  
"Who would have thought that there were more senshi?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"I knew you guys existed, but we didn't know where to find you," said Sailor Virgo. "Each of us can team up with a member from your team and combine our powers. I can team up with Sailor Moon, Elise can team up with Sailor Mercury, and Kristin can team up with Sailor Mars. With the two combined powers, we can defeat anything!" said Sailor Virgo, enthusiastically.  
  
"How did you guys find out that you were senshi?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Well," said Sailor Capricorn. "We were eating lunch when we saw the principal enter the cafeteria and come up to our table. He wanted to talk to Lindsay, Kristin, and me. We went with him and we saw this guy with white hair, holding a cat, in his office. Then the principal left and this guy started to talk to us."  
  
"His name was Demando, and he was holding this cat that could talk. He said that his wife had been kidnapped and so it was up to us to help save her. That's when the cat gave us these brooches and we learned how to transform. We also learned about the whole "teaming up" thing. I have no idea how we got so strong so fast, but we've been able to knock out every youma that Mamoru sends at us," said Sailor Gemini, summing up the story.  
  
"Wow," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Yeah," said Sailor Virgo.  
  
"You guys, come on. Demando was here and he got Usagi. Do you guys want to come and see her?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The senshi teleported away to meet Usagi, leaving Mamoru, who had been standing in the corner the entire time, unnoticed, fuming. 


	13. Final Battle and ANOTHER Wedding

This isn't even a chapter, just a little bit from the next one.  
  
The reason that the new scouts are American is because, well, I'm American, and I wanted to incorporate me and my friends into the story. There are a lot of Americans living in other places, so I guess that we all moved there or something, the details are a bit fuzzy, but who cares? Virgo is with Moon because I'm a Virgo and Moon is my favorite character. I'm making the rest up as I go along.  
  
Demando and Usagi appeared back on Nemesis, and immediately began to kiss.  
  
When it ended, Demando asked, "How's the baby?"  
  
"I'm three months pregnant, and I'll need to go to the doctor soon, but it's fine." She smiled and patted her stomach.  
  
The other scouts appeared, including the three new ones and gathered around Usagi.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Usagi, grinning.  
  
The girls began to chatter and Demando looked around thinking 'Is there ever an end to this?'  
  
*Four days later*  
  
Usagi and Demando were happily settled back on Nemesis. They were eating breakfast with the senshi when something broke through the wall. It was obviously, Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru, you're paying for a new wall," growled Demando.  
  
"Not if I kill you first," he said, releasing hidden dark energy and sending Demando flying against a wall, a trickle of blood running down his face.  
  
"Demando!" cried Usagi, running to him.  
  
Slowly, he sat up, the blood still running down his cheek. Usagi pulled up the hem of her dress and started to wipe his face when she was also thrown against the wall.  
  
She slid down the wall into a ball and slowly lifted her wrist, pushing up her sleeve to reveal her communicator. "Guys, I need you," she said before going limp and fainting.  
  
Mamoru thought he heard something and walked over just as she went limp. He saw the communicator and yanked it off her wrist, breaking it in the process.  
  
Lindsay, Elise and Kristin were walking down to the dining room to join Demando and Usagi for dinner when they were pulled into a hallway. They saw Saffir and the senshi standing in front of them.  
  
"What's up?" asked Lindsay, concerned.  
  
"Usagi and Demando were attacked by Mamoru," said Saffir, stepping aside to reveal Demando's body, with the blood on his face drying.  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Elise.  
  
"What?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Usagi's baby! What if it's hurt?"  
  
"Good point," said Kristin. "Gemini Power, Crystallize!"  
  
"Virgo Power, Crystallize!"  
  
"Capricorn Power, Crystallize!"  
  
The three senshi transformed and joined the others.  
  
"So what are we going to do about Mamoru?" asked Sailor Virgo. "Do we need to call for the rest?"  
  
"The rest of what?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"The rest of the Zodiac Senshi. There's five more of us that we know of, and probably more," said Sailor Capricorn.  
  
"We'll probably be fine, but we have to make sure that Mamoru doesn't leave and take Usagi with him," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Right," said Sailor Gemini.  
  
"We'll start, we can handle Mamoru," said Sailor Virgo, running off with the other two senshi, their heeled boots clicking on the floor.  
  
"Chibiusa," Sailor Mercury said to the pink-haired girl. "You can go in after them. Find Usagi's crystal and run with it, we'll need it.  
  
"Right," she said, before turning and running off.  
  
* Inside the Dining Room *  
  
"Hmm, where's that Demando guy?" asked Mamoru to himself. "Oh well, who cares anyway? Usagi's all mine now!" he cackled, moving closer to the fainted blonde girl.  
  
"Hold it, freak!" called a female voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Mamoru, looking up.  
  
"Us, jerk!" yelled Sailor Capricorn.  
  
"Oh, you again. You just don't learn, do you?"  
  
"You're the one who needs to learn a thing or two! Gemini Twins Flamethrower!" yelled Sailor Gemini.  
  
Chibiusa sneaked in the kitchen door to the dining room and gently shook Usagi. "Usagi? Usagi? Come on, wake up!" she started to shake her more violently and eventually, she woke up.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" asked Usagi, looking around.  
  
"Come on," whispered Chibiusa.  
  
She led Usagi out the door and met up with the other senshi.  
  
"How's the baby?" asked Ami.  
  
"I think it's okay, at least I hope so."  
  
"Me too," said Chibiusa.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan, Venus, how are the other senshi faring?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"They're beating him."  
  
"Good. What we're going to do is go in there and let Mamoru think he's beating us. Then, Usagi, I need you to use your crystal. We need you to help us finish him off," said Sailor Jupiter, taking charge.  
  
"Okay," said Usagi, weakly. "Setsuna, I know how you felt when you were pregnant with Chibiusa."  
  
"Tough work, isn't it?" asked Setsuna, grinning.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on, guys. We don't have all day."  
  
The ten senshi ran off for the dining room, leaving Usagi with Saffir.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'll survive, but I'd better go, I have to kill off Mamoru," she grinned wickedly.  
  
"Good," said Saffir, letting her go.  
  
She ran after the senshi and when she reached the dining room, whipped out her crystal.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power," she whispered, and let the white light envelop her. She stood in the center of the thirteen senshi and waited as they accessed their powers.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Crisis, Make Up!"  
  
"Virgo Power, Crystallize!"  
  
"Capricorn Power, Crystallize!"  
  
"Gemini Power, Crystallize!"  
  
"Sailor Senshi Attack!" they all yelled.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Usagi.  
  
Mamoru put together a huge ball of energy and aimed it directly for Usagi, causing her to flinch as part of it hit her. Then, it rebounded off of the golden light around her and went back to Mamoru, wounding him.  
  
Demando stumbled in, to see his wife using all of her strength and collapsing. "No! Usako!" he cried. He straightened up and put together all of his remaining strength. "Dark Energy, engulf!" he cried. The energy shot at Mamoru and ice started to climb up his legs, freezing them in place.  
  
"No, Demando! Have mercy; I was a drunken man! I had no idea what I was doing!" he cried, begging for help as the ice crept up to his shoulders.  
  
Demando only turned around and picked up Usagi, cradling her in his arms as Mamoru froze, creating a scary, and at the same time wonderful statue.  
  
Demando wept over her limp body, as Usagi breathed in and out one last time. Then, all color left her face and was bone white. In a flash of white light, nine new senshi appeared; Sailor Scorpio, Sailor Leo, Sailor Libra, Sailor Sagittarius, Sailor Aries, Sailor Taurus, Sailor Cancer, Sailor Pisces and Sailor Aquarius.  
  
"King Demando," began Sailor Virgo. "As leader of the Zodiac Senshi, we have chosen to give up our powers in return for Usagi's life. If we give up our power to transform and protect the world, and leave it to the rightful senshi, life will be restored to Usagi and her child," she ended sadly. "Eventually, we will work up our right to earn our powers back, and to protect the world again, but for now, it is your job, Sailor Senshi."  
  
Lindsay held out a little purple gem and each of the Zodiac Senshi carefully touched it, their zodiac color illuminating their bodies and then flowing into the gem. She then handed it to Demando.  
  
"We have enough power left to teleport ourselves back to Earth and resume our duties. No one will remember the incident at school the other day and everything will be restored to normal. We will return to the United States and our homes. Goodbye, Senshi, I assume we will meet again," she said, before joining hands with the rest of the Zodiac Senshi and teleporting back to earth.  
  
Demando carefully interlocked the purple gemstone with Usagi's silver crystal and watched as color restored itself to her skin tone. Her chest rose and fell, and slowly, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Demando?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, before kissing her and watching her eyes grow wide. When he finally pulled away, he laughed at her shocked expression before resuming the kiss again.  
  
Saffir walked through the door and over to Sailor Mercury. He pulled a little box from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Ami," he said, sincere and unsure. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She opened the box, slowly and gasped at the diamond sitting there, ever so nicely.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, before he silenced her and pulled her into a long kiss.  
  
* Six Months Later *  
  
Ami and Saffir stood happily at the palace at their wedding dinner. They had just been married and looked at their little niece and nephew: Lindsay and Luke. The twins had been born three weeks earlier and were dressed in their wedding finest along with their two happy parents. Usagi had been Ami's Maid of Honor and Demando had been Saffir's Best Man. Once again, Chibiusa had been the flower girl, and Ami's little cousin from her family had been the ring bearer. Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, and Rei had been the bridesmaids and Haruka and Michiru had played a duet on the piano to the Wedding March. It had been an eventful day.  
  
Usagi gazed happily at her daughter in her arms. She had chosen to name her Lindsay after her friend who had given her and her senshi's transformation powers to save her life. She couldn't believe that she had done that for her, but she had. Lindsay, Elise, Kristin and the other senshi: Megan, Jacquelyn, Sarah, Jessie, Briana, Colleen, Lizzy, Paige and Becca had been at the wedding and had eagerly celebrated with them.  
  
Luke, on the other hand, Chibiusa had named because she thought it was cute. It was no secret that she had a humongous crush on a guy at her school named Luke. Usagi and Demando had been nice enough to allow her to name her younger brother.  
  
Chibiusa was going back to the future the next day. She was going to live with her mother and the future Demando on the restored Moon Kingdom. Mamoru's family, unfortunately, got to keep control of the crystal palace and his younger brother took his place as king.  
  
Usagi and Demando ended up adopting the baby Chibiusa from Setsuna, so that she could regain her duties as timekeeper again, with promises from Chibiusa and the rest of the senshi to visit her soon.  
  
Minako traveled to Earth, once, where she fell in love with Mamoru's younger brother, Stephan. At the time, she had no idea that he was related to Mamoru, and they were happily married. He then revealed to her his true identity and the two moved to the Crystal Palace, therefore uniting Venus and Earth. She is expecting her first child soon.  
  
Rei and Makoto all stayed on Nemesis with Usagi, Demando, Ami, and Saffir and their ever-growing families.  
  
Haruka and Michiru returned to Earth and lived away from the senshi, but always visited. Haruka never gave up her hobby of motorcycle riding, and Michiru continued to paint and play the piano. Hotaru, however, returned with Chibiusa and lived in the future, where she was adopted by Neo Queen Serenity and Demando, as one of their five children.  
  
In the end, Mamoru got what he deserved, frozen in a sculpture and locked in a cellar for all eternity. Usagi and Demando's children never knew about him, which was good, until one day, ten years later, the ice encasing him started to melt… 


	14. End of Story Authors Notes-Please Read!

Author's Ending Notes:  
  
I am so glad to have finally finished Happily Ever After, or Not, the second story in the Demando's Fury trilogy. If I get enough reviews, I MIGHT continue the story (hint, hint) and I'll continue posting. I am working on a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover for the fun of it, but don't know if I should post it when it's done. Please include whether you think that A: I should post the crossover when it's done, B: If you think I should continue the story, and C: Any ideas for future stories posted on fanfiction.net. I am always eager to accept ideas. If you don't want to review, please email me your ideas at sailorscoutgrl12@yahoo.com any reviews or ideas are appreciated.  
  
Thanks to all my loyal fans (readers) who read this and took the time to review. Your reviews and emails meant a lot to me! Until next time, (if there is one) see ya! 


End file.
